


Google what do you do when...

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan typed into the search bar, ‘What do you do when you’re jealous of your lover’s sex toy?’
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Google what do you do when...

**Author's Note:**

> it's slightly cracky and funny i hope

Jeonghan stared at the computer, his teeth biting its way through his lip. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. But he was desperate.

Jeonghan typed into the search bar, ‘What do you do when you’re jealous of your lover’s sex toy?’ Hanging his head in shame, he hit enter. It was so stupid but damn it. Joshua’s fucking favorite dildo went with him to the states while Jeonghan had to stay behind because of work.

They weren’t going to stay parted for long. Jeonghan would get to see Joshua soon. If you could call three fucking weeks soon. But still, he was going to be able to spend time with him. A mini vacation. The distance wasn’t so much a problem. They were used to it. They had to be. The problem was that Joshua seemed to love that stupid fake penis more then Jeonghan!

The phone sex was amazing as always. The video calls blew his mind. Jeonghan couldn’t stop his eyes from lingering on the damn dildo! The way Joshua seemed to cling to it, his hole greedy and pink. The way he licked before he slowly inched it inside him. The way he moaned like it was the best thing he had ever had in him. Jeonghan’s dick was the best thing that had ever been in Joshua! Not some stupid toy!

He knew it was beyond irritational and downright petty. Jeonghan just couldn’t help it! He was jealous of the damn thing. He missed Joshua. Missed kissing him. Missed holding him. Missed touching him. Missed being in him. Missed making a mess of him.

And Joshua didn’t help with the way he moaned like a hungry cockslut every time it went in him. It was the same noises he made when Jeonghan slid inside. Jeonghan moaned sadly into his hands. Fuck!

Jeonghan sighed, before looking at what came up. There were actual posts about this. There were other people just as petty as him. Clicking open the link, he started reading.

_I’m jealous of my boyfriend’s dildo! He loves it more then me! What do I do?_

_Comments:_

_LOL! Doesn’t that mean your technique sucks and can’t use your dick properly???_

_You’re being petty as fuck. Grow up or better yet learn how to pleasure your man better then._

_The fact that you’re making a post about this is sad._

Useless! Jeonghan was a beast in bed. He knew how to make Joshua come with just his dick alone! He wasn’t shitty. He was just jealous.

His phone started to ring. Jeonghan jumped towards the bed, snatching it up. “Hey baby,” he said, grinning at Joshua.

Joshua smiled back at him, his eyes twinkling. “Hey honey. How was work today?”

Work was fine. For the most part. If Jeonghan hadn’t been mildly seething with rage over Joshua’s apparent love for his dildo. The logical part of his brain though knocked some sense into him halfway through the day. Even if he came home to search it up.

“I want you to do something for me Shua.” He fucking might as well. Joshua indulged him plenty.

Eyebrows going up, Joshua tilted his head in question. “Do what?”

“Get rid of the dildo you took with you.” A part of Jeonghan felt like dying, a very small tiny part only. He needed it gone otherwise he might lose his mind.

Joshua laughed. “What for?”

He blurted out. “You love it more than me and I can’t have that!”

“Oh my god,” he said softly, as if he couldn’t believe Jeonghan. Blinking a few times, Joshua just stared before falling back into the bed in a fit of giggles.

“Shua! I’m serious!”

“Gi-give me a bit.” Joshua continued to laugh.

It was a beautiful sound, Shua’s laughter. But not when it was aimed at Jeonghan.

Joshua finally got up, still giggling lightly. “Jeonghan. Honey. Love of my life. Are you jealous of my dildo?”

Lips forming a pout, Jeonghan turned his head to the side. “Maybe,” he mumbled.

“You stupid man.”

Jeonghan took full offense to that. He was stupid in love all right.

“Look at me Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan turned, lips still in a pout. But Joshua’s tousled hair and his thin tank top was a nice view.

“It’s a poor substitute for you,” Joshua said gently, trying to comfort him. “I don’t love it more then you. I’d never be able to replace you with a fake penis.” He smirked, “It can’t reach inside as deep and it can’t love me like you do.”

“My dick reaches deep,” Jeonghan said, not one ounce of shame in his words.

“The deepest,” Shua replied, his smile soft. “Now tell me how work is going. The sooner you finish the sooner you can come and show me just how much you love me.”

Jeonghan placated, nodded.


End file.
